


Presents

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, some cute christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: Yamaguchi comes home to tell Tsukishima some important news. He ends up getting a few surprises along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was so happy to finish this before Christmas! Yes I have a few other fics hanging, but I have plans for those that I can finally do thank goodness. I've also been on a YamaTsukki kick lately cause aren't they the cutest? Enjoy this little fic for the holidays and Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you so much for the support!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This can also be seen as taking places after _Charms_.

Yamaguchi bit his lip on his way home from the doctor’s office. Lately, he felt really tired and started to doze off whenever he came home from work. Many times Tsukki either woke him up or helped him to their bedroom to take a nap before dinner. Yamaguchi didn’t think it was too big of a deal. He always grew tired around the holiday season. He didn’t think it would be so busy at a flower shop, but the holiday season didn’t pass him up either. However, after he nearly fell asleep at the table, Tsukki insisted that he go visit the doctor.

Since they mated, Tsukki seemed to be a bit more protective than before. Yamaguchi tried to reassure him that he would be okay, but Tsukki wouldn’t budge. Something that hadn’t changed since they were kids. Yamaguchi agreed and visited the doctor on his next day off. The news he received shocked him. He couldn’t believe that they were expecting. They had their official mating ceremony a few months ago, but he didn’t think it would happen so soon.

Yamaguchi pressed a hand to his stomach with a small smile. He was a little nervous about it happening so soon. There were so many questions running through his mind. How would they handle it? Did they have to buy stuff now? How did they break the news to everyone?

How would he break the news to Tsukki?

Yamaguchi didn’t know how he would take it. Would he think it was too soon? Did he want to wait a little while longer? He sighed softly as he climbed up the steps to their apartment. Good thing he was able to take a week off after Christmas. He would need some time to get ready. He had to get his thoughts in order too. He tried to gather his thoughts during his elevator ride. Yamaguchi took a breath as he stepped out on his floor. He hoped things would go well when he told Tsukki.

Yamaguchi dug his key out his pocket and unlock the door. “Kei, I’m home! Kei?” He asked as he took off his shoes. He knew Tsukki was home, he saw his shoes by the door. Maybe he took a small nap too? Yamaguchi walked over into the living room, ready to call Tsukki’s name again, when he gasped instead. He couldn’t believe it, all of their decorations were up. Yamaguchi had been so tired throughout the week that he put off decorating their house. He didn’t think Tsukki would do it.

Yamaguchi looked at all the decoration when arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back against the warm body behind him, taking in the familiar scent, and smiled up at him. “Hi!”

Tsukki hummed as he squeezed his waist. “Hi. Sorry I didn’t hear you, I was looking for that star that goes on top of the tree.”

“That’s alright. I was just admiring your work. I thought you didn’t like decorating for the holidays?”

Tsukki looked away, trying to hide the small flush on his face, as he stared at the tree. “I don’t, but you were so tired that I did it. I saved the tree for you. I know how much you like it.”

Yamaguchi chuckled. Tsukki has come a long way since high school, but he still didn’t show any excitement for anything. However, he became good at showing it, which always warmed Yamaguchi’s heart. Would he do the same for their kid? Yamaguchi didn’t want to think of something different. Before he started to worry again, he leaned up and kissed Tsukki’s cheek. “You have quite a knack for this.”

Tsukki shook his head. “Not really, I just remembered how you did it.”

Yamaguchi laughed softly. “Sure thing Kei.” He nuzzled his chest as his scent helped him relax, he missed the small frown on Tsukki’s face.

“Hey, how did it go at the doctor’s? Did they figure out why you were so tired?” Tsukki asked.

Yamaguchi forgot that he sought out Tsukki’s scent when he was nervous. He swallowed, trying to figure out what to tell him, when Tsukki gently gripped his chin and tipped his head up to look at him.  “What’s wrong? Was it something bad?”

Yamaguchi continued to avoid his eyes. “Um, depends on your definition of bad.”

“Tadashi, what happened?”

Yamaguchi took a quick glance at him to see the panic in his eyes. He noticed that Tsukki tightened his hold around him and pressed his nose against his hair. Oh, Tsukki was worried about the news. Maybe that’s why he took time to decorate their living room. Yamaguchi knew he didn’t help anything by not saying anything, he didn’t know how to tell him. Well, it’s not like he could lie to him or try to hide it either. He had to tell him. If something happened Yamaguchi would deal with it.

He took a small back and stepped out of Tsukki’s arms. “Kei, this is the reason I’ve been so tired.” Yamaguchi took Tsukki’s hand and placed it on his stomach. His heart nearly dropped when he couldn’t read the expression on Tsukki’s face.

Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi’s hand then turned to him. “Really? We’re actually…”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yes. I know it’s soon and we just mated, but we can…oh!” He gasped when Tsukki pulled him into his arms. He rubbed his cheek against Yamaguchi’s hair before he moved to do the same to his cheek. Yamaguchi flushed, he did that whenever Tsukki rubbed his scent over him. He blinked as he looked at him. “Kei?”

“Tadashi, don’t scare me like that. I thought it would be something really bad.”

Yamaguchi gripped his shirt as he bit his lip. “You don’t mind? I mean this is really big and soon too. Are we ready?”

Tsukki cupped his face as he look deep in his eyes. “I don’t mind at all. This is good news, it’s surprising, but good. It’s something that we’ve talked about before. I’m not going to say that I’m not nervous, I am, but I’m not going to be doing this alone. You won’t be doing this alone either. We have a lot of help, there’s my brother, Saeko-san, Suga-san, and more people I could name. So, we’ll be fine. I’m looking forward to doing this with you. Are you happy with it?”

Yamaguchi eyes watered as he nodded. He could barely get his words out after listening to Tsukki. It settled his worries and warmed his heart all at once. That’s right, they went through so many things together from elementary school to high school. From volleyball to college to being mated. They could take the next step together.

“Y-Yes! I was shocked when he told me the news. I didn’t think it would happen so soon, but I’m happy. I’m really happy we’re going to be doing this together. I did worry that it would be too soon. I know how you feel about surprises.”

“This is a surprise I can handle. Tadashi…we’re going to be…”

“We are.”

Tsukki smiled as he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him back. Everything went better than he expected, he couldn’t be happier.

Tsukki slowly broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Want to start on the tree?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “I do.”

Tsukki kissed him again before he took his hand and walked over to it. Yamaguchi squeezed his hand on the way.

He smiled when Tsukki squeezed back.


End file.
